


CITIZENSHIP IS SKIN DEEP

by brothergrimace1



Category: Daria (Cartoon), Starship Troopers (1997)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 07:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11732484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brothergrimace1/pseuds/brothergrimace1
Summary: Daria does her best - with the very least - to prove that 'Service - Guarantees - Citizenship!'





	CITIZENSHIP IS SKIN DEEP

 

 

A naked Daria Morgendorffer pranced about the room naked, as a number of young men and women (including Charles Ruttheimer, Kevin Thompson, Sandi Griffin and - surprisingly - Jodie Landon) watched from chairs placed against the far wall of the room.  
  
"I can't actually believe that she's doing this," Jodie said, scoffing in disgust as she saw every boy all but drooling at the sight of Daria's surprisingly fit form ( _I guess all of that walking in those heavy boots does a body good,_  she thought).  
  
"I can't believe that she actually did this as a way to get out of her service obligation!" Sandi guffawed. "I heard that she has to do this every day for the next three months!"  
  
"Wiggling on command in front of anyone who wants to see a naked girl... I can't believe that even Principal Li would be okay with this," Jodie said.   
  
"Ladies, please - you're spoiling the mood by speaking!" Charles said; unable to do anything but turn his head for fear of exposing the bulge in his slacks.  
  
Jodie turned back to watch as the music concluded - and her eyes suddenly widened in surprise as a battle rifle dropped from the ceiling into Daria's hands, suddenly occluding the view of her pert breasts-  
  
The sound of automatic rifle fire rocked the room.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
TV SCREEN:

The _Anthem of the Federation_ BLARES out proudly as the _Federal Network_ logo appears!  
  
Daria continues to spray the room with her rifle as the **ANNOUNCER** speaks.  
  
 _ANNOUNCER:_ In the war against those who act against the Federation by mocking the duties of our proud soldiers in arms (if nothing else) - a new method of punishment has been created!  
  
 _(Colonel Kyle Armalin and Mr. DeMartino, dressed in Mobile Infantry battle armor and carrying rifles, enter the room. DeMartino gives Daria a fresh clip, and the three continue to spray the bodies with weapons-fire.)_   
  
_ANNOUNCER:_ Sedition - even in the form of openly mocking the ways that _Citizens of the Federation_ choose to serve - _will not be tolerated!_  
  
 _(Daria accepts another clip from Armalin, and reloads her weapon as she looks directly into the camera.)_  
  
 _DARIA:_ I'm doing my part!  
  
 _ANNOUNCER:_ What a girl!  
  
 _The camera goes to a close-up shots of the rifle barrels as they fire)_   
  
_ANNOUNCER:_ Remember - you can either **set**  an example or **become**  one! Do your duty! Don't mock what you don't understand! _Keep your mouth shut!_ **SERVICE - GUARANTEES - CITIZENSHIP!**  
  
  
  
 **END**  


****

15 September 2011

 

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: Thanks and apologies go out to Robert A. Heinlein and Paul Verhoven.


End file.
